Love Story
by Cherukim
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after Milo decided to stay in Atlantis. This is my first story ever, so please r&r.


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned here are property of Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Everything else is mine or other fanfiction writers.  
  
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after Milo decided to stay in Atlantis. This is my first story ever, so please r&r.  
  
  
Love Story  
  
Milo has finished translating every piece of Atlantean text that was in Atlantis, he has tought every Atlantean how to read and write, he was suprized at how fast they were learning.  
  
  
After he finished writing down what he translated he went to the library to put his writings there, so that anyone could read them.  
  
"Well that's it," Milo said to himself "I think I should tell Kida that I finished translating"  
  
He went to the palace. As he entered the throne room he saw Kida sitting on the throne reading something. He walked to the center of the room and and bowed.  
  
"Queen Kidagakash, I have finished translating the text" said Milo with a very serionus face.  
  
"Milo James Thatch," said the queen "how much time do I have to tell you not to call me like that, I'm Kida just Kida, and don't you forget it"  
  
"Sorry, bad joke" Milo said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Can you tell me what're you reading?" said Milo as he walked up to Kida.  
  
"Ammm... I hope you don't mind, I took one of your books" said Kida as she closed the book, and handed it out to Milo.  
  
"No problem, did you like it?" Milo asked.  
  
"Yes very interesting book" Kida replyed.  
  
"You can keep it if you want to, anyway I have read it a million times" said the linguist.  
  
"Realy.., can I?" Kida jumped up and gave Milo a big hug.  
  
"Sure" Milo blushed.  
  
"How I love you, if only you knew, if only I could tell you" Milo thought as he put his arms around Kida's waist.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" said Kida as she steped back.  
  
"No problemo" Milo answered.  
  
"Amm... Milo can I ask you something?" asked Kida.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want" he answered.  
  
"Why is your face red?" said Kida as she looked at him.  
  
"It's nothing" answered Milo, and his face got even more reder.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" asked Kida with a concerned look.  
  
"Yes, I just need some fresh air" said Milo.  
  
"How embaracing" he thought.  
  
"I must go" Milo said quicly.  
  
Before Kida could answer Milo already ran out of the throne room and closed the door. He ran to the same statue where Kida took him on the first day he arrived to Atlantis.  
  
Milo started climbing the huge statue. After he reached the top he sat down and pulled a picture of Kida out of his pocket.  
  
"You idiot, why don't you tell her about your feelings" Milo thought aloud.  
  
"No, she need someone better than me" he said when he pulled out a small mirror out of his pocket.  
  
"Look at me, skinny, I can't see a thing without my galsses, I might as well just face it, I'm a dork"  
  
Milo looked at Kidas picture and started crying.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm... something must be terribly wrong with that man," Kida thougt "and I'm going to find out, because I love him so much"  
  
"I wonder if he feels the same way about me"  
  
"That's it, I'm not going to sit here doing nothing, I have to find him and tell him how I feel, tell him that I love him" thought Kida and ran out of the throne room.  
  
She started searching the city for Milo but she couldn't find him. She went to the library, but he wasn't there. Kida began to worry.  
  
"There is one place that I still havent looked in" she told herself.  
  
She ran to the statue and started climbing it. In a few minutes she was at the top. She saw a terrible picture, Milo was holding a peace of glass near his throat.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed  
  
"Stop don't do this"  
  
Milo turned around quickly, and dropped the glass. His eyes started filling with tears.  
  
***  
  
"There's no use of living like this, I have noone." Milo said to himself  
  
He look down, but he got dizzy and steped back. He took the mirror and broke it into two pieces.  
  
"This will be fast, I wont feel a thing" he thougt and put the mirror to his throat.  
  
***  
  
Milo sat down and started crying, Kida sat next to him and put her arm on his back.  
  
"Why on earth did you try to kill yourself?" Kida stood up and yeled.  
  
Milo stoped crying and wiped his face.  
  
"I have noone on this planet, first my parents die when I was just a little kid than grandpa, that's it now I have noone" Milo whispered.  
  
"There's no reason for me to live"  
  
"What?!?!?!," Kida screamed "I'm the reason for you to live!!!!"  
  
"What?" Milo asked.  
  
"Don't you understand, I love you with all my heart." Kida replyed with a more calm voice.  
  
"Whenever you look, touch me I have a warm feeling in my heart"  
  
"There, now you know.." Kida sighed.  
  
Milo was looking at her with eyes wide open, he couldn't believe his ears, Kida, the most beautiful woman in the whole world loved him, him, Milo James That a dork.  
  
Milo stood up a gave Kida a small peck on the cheek. Kida turned around and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Milo pt his arms on kidas waist, and stood there kissing with the woman he loved. In a cpuple of miutes the kiss toped and they looked at each other still ambraced for a couple of minutes.  
  
Milo finaly found the word to speak.  
  
"Kida I love you so much, I'm sorry I had you woried"  
  
"Don't you ever do that again," she whispered "You are the only one who I have left in this world, if you die, than I will have no reason to live"  
  
Milo kneeled in front of Kida and asked "Kida will you marry me?"  
  
Kida kissed him on his forehead and answered "Of coure I will you silly"  
  
"I have an idea" she said and took him by the hand.  
  
They climbed down the statue, Milo was running behind Kida.   
  
As they aproached a large tower, she knoked on the door and it opened, an old man was standing there.  
  
"Come" she said to Milo.  
  
The walked up the stairs. On the Top was a large horn. Kida walked up to it and began speaking something in atlantean into it. The saound was very loud and all of Atlantis could hear it. After she stoped talkin Milo he heard people happyly shouting. "Hooray, Hooray" the shouted.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Milo asked Kida with a smile on his face.  
  
She laughed and answered "Now the whole city know of our love, and they know about the wedding"  
  
Milo picked her up and walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the tower all of the people from Atlantis gathered to congratulate the couple.  
  
Milo walked out of the tower and put Kida on the groun. Then he kissed her on the lips. The crowd bursted with screams, they were all congratulating Milo and Kida.  
  
In a month Milo married Kida. After that they had a baby, a little girl, she look just like Kida's mother. They lived in prosperity, newer argueing.  
  
The End.  
  
  
I would like to thank every Atlantis fan especialy Reabmaksh, for being a good friend, thank you Reb.  
  
I hope you liked reading this story.  
  
PAH-geh-sheh-nen for rading.  
  
Cherukim. 


End file.
